A functional use-case may identify the actors, actions, and rules that cohesively form a unit of implementation. An actor may include, for example, a person, a company or organization, a computer program, a computer system, and/or time. Actions may be generally described as any acts that are performed by or on behalf of an actor. Further, rules may be generally described as any regulation or principle related to the actor and/or the action.